Now You Know
by xoJessieox
Summary: Hogwarts has a masquerade ball, and no one is allowed to go with a date.
1. Chapter 1

Now You Know

By: Jess

I do not own anything of JK Rowlings! If I did I wouldn't waste my time on here! Okay? Good.

I know some of you are thinking, why aren't you updating your other story? Well this kinda just popped into my head randomly! haha!

Summary: Hogwarts has a masquerade ball, and no one is aloud to go with a date. Only friends of the same sex can know what you look like! Hope you like this guys! It is nothing like my other fanfic. Please RR! If people don't like it, I won't update! Thanks!

Hermione groaned. This was going to be a long week. Girls were going crazy because of the mystery that Dumbledore's latest plan had brought upon the student body. Girls had been giggling since he had announced it in the Great Hall that morning. A masquerade ball at Hogwarts. Ginny had ran up to Hermione bouncing, "Oh 'Mione! This will be so much fun!"

Hermione sat down heavily in her Potions seat. She all but glared at all of the girls that were whispering about what they would dress up as for the ball. Hermione didn't particuarly want to go, but everyone had to. She sighed. When she looked up at the board to take notes from them she came face to face with Parvati, "Hermione, what are you going to dress up as?"

Hermione growled, "I don't know, move! Class is about to start."

Snape walked in at that moment, "Ah, Miss. Patil, out of her seat I see, 10 points from Gryffindor, and Miss. Granger, 10 more points for talking to her and encouraging her."

Hermione glared at Parvati, "Sit down NOW!"

Snape simply glared at the two before addressing the class. Hermione listened intently as she copied the notes from the board. She sighed with relief once the class was over. She walked briskly to the common room. She put her books up and then grabbed her books for the classes after lunch. She then hurried to lunch and ate a small sandwich before hurrying to the library. She found a book with different ideas for dress up. She checked it out and put it in her bag before heading to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

She smiled at him lightly as he showed her his vegetable patch that was eaten with bugs. He asked her how to get rid of them. She patted his arm and did a simple spell that protected the plants from bugs. He hugged her. She laughed, "It's not a problem, Hagrid."

As the day finished out Hermione found herself in her Head Girl's dorm looking through the style book. She found what she would wear. It was beautiful. A ball gown that was a midnight blue with silver designs sewn into it. It would be cut very low on her chest showing off her aple cleavage. It had thin straps that went down to a very low cut back that tied up. She grinned. The mask was a silver color that covered her eyes and nose. She looked for shoes and found heels that would make her a good three inches taller. They were a silver color as well. She laid the book down and then sent a magical order form to the company. It would arrive late Friday night to her room.

As soon as she sent it out with her new owl, Catnip, she heard a knock at her door, "Hermione, are you coming to eat?"

"I'm coming!" she called back to Harry and Ron.

She walked with them in silence. Wondering what they would think of her disguise. She giggled before she could stop it. They looked at her quizically. She just shook her head. Why was she getting excited. She had to concentrate on classes. She wasn't like Parvati and Lavender. She took a deep breath and then sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry immediately began piling food on their plates. She rolled her eyes.

As the week wore on Hermione could feel the tension in the girls of Hogwarts. The guys weren't all that excited, but it would be an interesting night. The girls were required to have masks, but the boys didn't necessarily have to have them. No one could tell anyone who was what if they found out.

When Friday finally rolled around the whole of Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement. Not even Dumbledore knew what would happen the next evening.

Sorry so short! But I'm already starting on the next chapter! Please RR!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay it's Friday at Hogwarts, right? Okay...

Friday night Hermione laid on her bed doing her homework due at the end of next week. She sighed in relief when she heard a tap at her window. She opened it to five owls carrying a very large package. She gave each of them an owl treat and water, then opened her package. She grinned. It was even more gorgeous real than in the book. She carefully took it out of the box and hung it up in her large walk in closet. The shoes shone in a sparkly way. The mask had glitter on it that Hermione had ordered specially. She then went to sleep very content with her choice.

Saturday morning brought total chaos. Hermione walked to breakfast on her own. There weren't many people in the Great Hall, and Hermione knew why. Everyone was worried about tonight. She shook her head and walked back to her room after eating some porridge. She made sure to put extra locking spells on her door when she left so that no one could get in. No matter what.

She walked by herself to Hogsmeade since it was a visiting day. Practically no one was going. She just sighed and walked quietly in the January wind. She reached the Three Broomsticks and walked to a table and waited. She finally got a butterbeer and drank while reading her extra credit book for Charms. Once she had finished the book she looked up. There was only two hours before the ball. She stood up and left the little pub.

She saw a few people milling about, but no one she could walk with, so she headed back to the castle by herself. Once she reached her dorm she only had and hour and a half left. She immediately jumped in the shower. Once she was out she magically dried and curled her hair in calm (non frizzy) ringlets that fell around her head. She smiled and put on the dress. It fit perfectly! It clung to her figure beautifully. She only had forty-five minutes left to finish.

Hermione carefully put on the shoes so as not to wrinkle to gown. The shoes were odd to walk in at first, but she soon got the hang of it. She magically put on light make-up that accented her. She made her hair into a lovely updo that had stray ringlets falling around her face. She sprayed on her perfume and put on her clear deodorant. She added just a bit of color and gloss to her lips and deemed herself ready. She put on her mask with just five minutes until the ball. She smiled into the mirror. Not even Harry and Ron would be able to recognize her. Only 4th years and up were aloud to go to the ball.

When it was seven o'clock on the dot, Hermione walked into the common room. There was no one in it. She smiled and walked to the Great Hall by herself. She heard the music and people talking before she arrived. When she arrived at the doors two young men in tuxes opened them for her while bowing her in. She smiled at each of them and walked into the large Great Hall.

She felt many pairs of eyes glued onto her as she walked in. many girls were whispering to each other in groups, "Who is that?"

Hermione held her head high and walked forward until she was met by Ron. She smiled at him and curtsied. He spoke, "You look beautiful tonight."

Hermione almost giggled, because he didn't know that it was her, "You look wonderful yourself."

He offered her his hand and they danced to the first song of the night. She smiled at him as the song ended and excused herself from him before going to the punch table. She knew that it was most probably spiked, but she didn't care. She was thirsty. She felt a hand over hers as she went to pick up a cup. She looked up into steely blue eyes. She gasped and moved her hand. She found herself looking directly into Draco Malfoy's face. He smelled wonderful. She smiled up at him shyly before moving to the side.

She watched as he poured two glasses of the clear liquid. She took the offered glass and allowed him to lead her away from the table. He spoke as they walked, "You look absolutely stunning tonight. I can't quite place who you are."

She smiled at him while looking him up and down, his costume was very impressive. He was wearing close fitting tights that showed off his very defined muscled legs. He was wearing dark green and silver. She nearly rolled her eyes. Typical. His shirt was a silver that had thin deep green stripes down it. He looked amazing. His hair was not greasy, but it looked soft and natural. She spoke herself, "I find it not difficult to place you at all. You look well yourself."

"Thank you," he smirked at her. "Would you care for a dance?"

She nodded her head, and placed her hand in his. He spun her around the floor with aparent ease and grace. She looked up at him to see him staring at her with a puzzled look on his face, "I wish that I could place your name. You must be from Ravenclaw to be dressed in that."

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

"You aren't from Ravenclaw?" when she shook her head again he frowned. "Hmm."

The song ended and Hermione smiled up at him, "Good evening, Draco."

He smiled at her. The first genuine smile she had ever seen on him and found herself smiling back at him warmly. He spoke before letting go of her hand, "I want to know who you are."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, "I'm afraid that you aren't aloud that small privilege. Perhaps we will dance again tonight."

"I look forward to it," he grinned at her. She walked away carefully. When she looked back she found many glaring eyes watching her from the group surrounding Draco. They were practically fighting for his attention. Hermione walked to an empty table and sat down. She watched as Harry scanned the whole of the Hall before his eyes landed on her. She sat still as he walked to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked quietly. She nodded and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the floor before turning back to her and whispering in her ear, "You look ravishing. Who are you?"

She smiled, "Harry, Harry, what is the point of the mask if you know who I am?"

He grinned, "We will find out at the end of the night."

She shrugged, "I doubt it, very much."

Okay so there is Chapter 2! haha! Hope you all like the update! I hope that you will review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Now You Know

Here we go! Hope you all are enjoying the story!

Hermione walked away from Harry only to find herself surrounded by guys. She gasped. They were all offering her their hands. She looked around for an escape. She didn't get this much attention when she was announced Head Girl! She found a hole in the wall of guys and ran through it. She felt hands grabbing for her. She gasped and ran harder in the heels. She just wanted them to leave her alone. She found herself in a crowd of girls and sighed in relief, but they too seemed to be obsessed with finding out who she was. She held her head high and walked away from them all. She found her way back to the punch table and poured herself a large glass. She glanced around and spotted Malfoy talking to a young fourth year boy.

Hermione walked toward him, hoping to hold off the mob of boys that seemed to be after her. Since he didn't know who she was, she felt that she could be nice to him. He looked up and smirked at her before leaving the fourth year behind. He bowed to her, "So nice to see you again."

"Would you like to dance again?" she asked shyly.When he nodded she smiled happily. "Those guys are acting ridiculous towards me. What do you think has gotten into them?"

He grinned, most of the guys wereSlytherin, "They most likely wanted to have their way with you after they made you fall in love with their charm tonight."

"Is that what you are doing, Draco?" she asked, she felt almost betrayed before she remembered it was Malfoy.

"No, of course it isn't," he smiled lazily down at her. "I just want to know your name so that I can charm you in the future as well."

She smiled calmly, "Too bad that won't happen."

He frowned, "Why won't you tell me? I've asked all of the girls that I have danced with, but no one knows who you are."

She smiled, "That's the whole fun of this night."

He nearly glared at her, "Why won't you just give in. Absolutely no one knows who you are. Please tell me."

She smiled, " Because you don't want to know who I am."

"Yes I do!" he exclaimed. "I want to know very much."

She let the tear fall down her face and shook her head, "You really don't. Excuse me please."

She walked away in the middle of the song and went to the restroom quickly. She magically fixed her make-up and then she returned to the ball. She was asked to dance dozens of times. Her feet were tired by the time that the clock showed midnight. She smiled at the kind Ravenclaw who had kissed her hand so charmingly, "Thank you for the dance."

They parted and Hermione turned to find herseld face to face with Draco Malfoy for the third time that night. She smiled up at him, "Why, hello again Draco."

He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, "I didn't mean to offend you earlier."

She looked up at him dazedly, "It's okay. You, you kissed me."

He smiled down at her, "Yes, I did."

She just stared at him in awe, "Why would you kiss me?"

"Because I think that you are absolutely gorgeous," he smirked when she blushed. "And I love that you are keeping me in suspence."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he bowed to her as Dumbledore stood up from his perch to speak. "Students! I am glad to see that you are all enjoying yourselves, but I am afraid that the night will soon be ending. However, before the night is over, we will ask each person to come to the table and give us his or her name and we will give them a number. You all will have to find the person who also has you number. They will be of the opposite sex. We then will decide on the winning couple, who will get a spotlight dance."

Hermione smiled at Draco, "Good luck to you."

"And you as well," he spoke softly. One by one the students made their way to the table as more songs played. When all of the students had finally went the table and received a number on their hand, Dumbledore began calling up numbers starting at #1.

I'm trying to make the ball longer, lol, so that it is more about the ball! lol! Any constructive critism is always welcome! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Now You Know

Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione watched as people after people were paired up in front of everyone. She was waiting on number 26. Finally it was called. She didn't look around, she just walked straight forward. When she reached the high table she smiled at the teachers and turned to find none other than Draco Malfoy once again. Dumbledore chuckled merrily. Hermione turned and looked at him with a look of shock on her face. He mouthed 'House Unity' to her. She shook her head and took Draco's offered arm. They went to the dance floor and waited until the rest of the couples had been made up. Then music started playing softly.

Hermione looked up into Draco's steely eyes and smiled ever so slightly, "Good luck to us."

"Yes," he smirked. "Good luck to us."

Hermione rested her left hand on his shoulder and her right in his and together they began the waltz. Draco began whispering in Hemione's ear, "Why do you keep hiding yourself from me? Why are you scared?"

"I don't want this wonderful night to end before it is supposed to," she whispered back. The truth of the words hitting her rather hard. She ducked her head and continued in step with Draco. He was an exceptional dancer. She knew that she was because in the muggle world she was in a dancing academy for the summer. She could dance in just about any style that was thrown at her. She felt Draco's hand leave her hip and come beneath her chin and he lifted it effortlessly.

"It doesn't have to," he gently kissed her for the second time. Hermione's eyes got large and she backed away.

"Yes, it will," she placed his hand back at her hip. "Can we please just dance?"

"Of course," Draco was utterly confounded. He had never had a woman deny him a request and not want to get closer to him. "You are a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you," she replied quietly. "You are very good yourself."

"My father made me learn for formal parties," when Hermione nodded he frowned. "Are you alright?"

She looked up and put a fake smiled on her face, "Yes, I'm quite alright."

He shook his head and pulled her closer, "Since this is all that you will allow us to have, let's enjoy tonight."

Hermione smiled at him truthfully this time, "That would be wonderful."

Draco smiled into her hair as he pulled her even closer. The next song was a faster paced song. Hermione looked up at Draco and grinned, "Can you dance?"

"Of course I can!" he looked slightly offended before he grinned. "Shall we salsa?"

Hermione giggled and took his hand. Together they performed the intricate steps of the salsa to the fast paced music. All of the other students were standing there watching stunned. They had never seen anyone dance like that. Hermione's dress somehow became shorter and less poofy. She shrugged and continued with the rigorous steps. The song ended and her dress returned to it's natural length and poofyiness.(not a word i know!) She smiled up at Draco happily.

"Thank you," she said slightly out of breath. "That was wonderful!"

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and let his soft lips softly brush hers. She sighed and backed up. They turned to find the entire student body that was at the ball clapping. Hermione turned bright red and smiled. Draco simply bowed and waved. Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked to the teachers table. All of them had their mouths hanging slightly agape. She began to laugh uncontrollably.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and spoke, "Our winning couple is number 26!"

The Hall erupted in applause once more. Draco turned to Hermione and smirked before lifting her in the air, "How is this for enjoying the night?"

Hermione giggled and clung onto Draco's muscular arms for support, "It's absolutely perfect!"

He grinned and sat her on her feet, "We have a spotlight dance, if I'm not mistaken." He led her to a small platform that was three feet above the normal floor. She assumed that it was so that the rest of the couples could see them. Music began to softly play and Hermione recognized the muggle music immediately. It was 'If I had one wish by Ray J. She smiled, she loved this song.

Draco pulled Hermione ever closer and kissed her forehead. She spoke softly, "I wish that this night never had to end."

He held her tighter, "We can make it last forever if you'll tell me who you are."

She shook her head, "No it wouldn't. It would end in a bad way. Not good like it will this way."

He watched as another tear made it's path from under the mask, "Don't cry."

She looked up at him and spoke softly, "Thank you for everything, Draco. I never thought that I would be the kind of girl that would get a night like this."

He smiled at her softly, "You're welcome. What year are you in?"

His eyes bore into hers and she gave into this little question, "Seventh."

His eyes lit up, "So I do know you?"

"Yes," she let her head fall again. "At least you know of me, very well."

He frowned, "What are you talking about."

"It doesn't matter," she smiled up at him brokenly. The song ended and Hermione stepped back from Draco. "Thank you again for tonight. It was wonderful."

He bowed to her and kissed her hand, "I assure you, the pleasure was all mine."

She turned and fled. She knew that if she stayed he would figure out who she was. She looked back to see Draco staring after her. She turned and ran all the way back to her room. She undressed and put the dress in her closet with the mask, and shoes. She did a little spell that disguised it incase someone looked through her closet. She undid her hair and then flung herself on her bed and cried.

Hope that you all liked it! Pleae RR! Love, Jess


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Now You Know

Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione awoke that Sunday morning to a knock on her door. She yawned and got up, "Who is it?"

" 'Mione, it's Ginny!" Hermione did a charm and then yelled. "Come on in."

Ginny rushed in with an excited look on her face, "Oh 'Mione! Draco Malfoy is on a mission to find out who the girl he danced with is! The only ones who know are the teachers! Isn't it romantic?"

Hermione groaned and covered her head with a pillow. This couldn't be happening. Ginny just continued to talk tho, "She isn't in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He has figured that much out! They are in your class! Isn't it exciting?"

Hermione nodded her head and then walked to the bathroom, "I'll see you at breakfast. I need a shower."

"Okay, are you alright Herms?" when Hermione just nodded and shut the bathroom door Ginny shrugged and walked out. A half hour later Hermione joined her. She had straightened her hair. Ginny grinned, "I love your hair like that!"

"Thanks," she smiled back. "So do you want to just head on down to breakfast?"

"Yea," Ginny laughed. "So who do you think that mysterious girl is?"

"I don't know, Gin," Hermione sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Why not?" Ginny asked suddenly suspicious. "No one could find you last night. Where were you?"

"I was there, that's all that matters," Hermione snapped. "Sorry, Gin, I'm just tired and I have a headache."

"Oh, it's okay," Ginny smiled and then spotted Harry. "I'll talk to you later!"

Hermione nodded and then walked to the library without eating. She didn't have much of an appetite. She saw Draco Malfoy talking heatedly to the librarian who sighed and gave him a list. She smiled. He would never know. She shook her head sadly, leaving the library before she even stepped all the way in. She walked back to the common room and looked at various pictures. They showed people from the ball dancing. There was one of her and Draco! She looked at it closely. She really did look beautiful. She watched as she and Draco danced so closely. Then she watched as he kissed her. She gasped and her lips tingled as if they were kissing all over again. She rushed to her room as she heard voices approaching.

Hermione listened. She heard the large group of girls talking about who it could be with Malfoy. Hermione walked out of her room then. They all looked up and then away. No one even suspected her. Besides maybe Ginny. She sat down with a book and buried her nose in it. Soon it was time for lunch. Hermione found herself rather hungry. She went to her room and put on a form fitting sweater and a pretty skirt. She sighed as she threw her cloak on as well. Time to go and hear the rest of the school talking about her. Although they didn't know it.

She walked into the hall to hear nothing but whispers about who the girl could be. She looked to the Slytherin table to see Draco sitting with Blaise Zabini looking through a list of girls names no doubt. Hermione giggled to herself in a sad sort of way. _It would be nice if he wasn't so bad. Then we might be able to be at least friends._ She sat down heavily and felt eyes on her back. She turned and she met Draco's gaze. She lowered her eyes and began to eat slowly. She looked up to find both Draco and Blaise staring at her curiously. She stood up and left the hall.

She heard footsteps behind her and just stopped. She turned and found both Draco and Blaise right behind her. She asked, "What do you two want?"

"Granger?" Malfoy groaned. "Damn, and I thought you might have been her."

"Hermione raised one eyebrow and spoke, "Her who?"

"Damn it, you know who I'm talking about," he then looked at Hermione almost pleadingly. "Do you know who it is?"

Hermione lowered her head and held back the tears, "Yes, Malfoy, I know who it was."

"Then tell me!" he was going crazy that was all there was to it. "Mudblood, I swear that I will turn you into a fuzzy monkey!"

Hermione just looked up at him and let the tears fall, "You don't want to know, Malfoy."

With those six words Hermione turned on her heel and ran toward the lake as fast as her legs would carry her. He knew now. She knew without a doubt that it was obvious now. She fell into the snow beside the lake and just cried. She wasn't quite sure why she was so heartbroken over Draco Malfoy, but even thinking about him made her stomach do flips and she felt sick.

Within a half an hour she was so cold that her tears were frozen. She slowly began the long walk back to the castle. When she stepped into the castle she felt hands grab her arms as she crumpled from the cold. There were two of them. She assumed that it was Harry and Ron because they just began carrying her. She snuggled into the heat of one of them. Little did she know that they definately weren't Harry and Ron.

Okay there is Chapter 5 in two days! That is pretty good! Sorry they are short, but I want to keep you all reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Now You Know

Thanks for all of the reviews:) YAY! lol, okay I'm really glad that you all like it! Yes I know she cries a lot. She is upset that her Prince Charming(lol) won't ever accept her! Gosh! jk! Okay on with the story!

Hermione awoke to find Dumbledore and McGonagall looking down at her! Whoever had grabbed her had brought her to the Hospital Wing. She shook her head and sat up. She looked around and found Draco and Blaise were sitting on a bed across from her. Both looking rather beat up. Hermione looked quizically at Dumbledore who smiled.

"Ah, you are awake," he looked at Draco and Blaise. "The boys here brought you here, but along the way they met your very good friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They didn't take it very well that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were carrying you. They thought that they had harmed you."

(Here is how it happened exactly)_ "Blaise, be careful you bloody nitwit!" Draco snarled. "She is probably my only chance of finding out who it is. She may even be it." Blaise grinned at his friends sour face, "She is kinda pretty when she isn't being a know-it-all." Draco rolled his eyes and they continued carrying her to the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately Harry and Ron stepped out of the Great Hall as they were passing it. "What are you doing with her?" Ron and Harry both charged at the two who dropped Hermione in order to keep from being beaten to death. Hermione made a thump and a whimpering sound before becoming totally silent again. Draco and Harry ended up fighting along with Blaise and Ron. Draco and Blaise put stunning spells on the two Gryffindor boys and picked Hermione back up. Once they reached the Hospital Wing they went in search of Dumbledore._

Hermione looked at the two and then started laughing uncontrollably. She gasped for air, "You two fought Harry and Ron over me?"

They nodded and then Draco glared at her, "Yes, and you will tell me now who the girl is!"

Hermione shook her head all laughter gone, "Nope. You don't need to know. You wouldn't accept it at any rate. You don't want to know who it is, Malfoy. You don't like this particular someone. At all."

With that she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, "Excuse me professors, but I believe that I will go and do some of my homework."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well. Enjoy your evening Miss. Granger."

Draco yelled indignantly, "You know who the girl is! Why won't you tell me!"

Hermione walked over to him and yelled back in his face, "Why does it bloody matter? You would just shun m-her! You do already! Just give up, Malfoy! You hate her guts! Okay!"

Hermione stormed out of the Hospital Wing and went straight to the library. She had a pass to the restricted section so she walked there. No one else in the whole school (student wise) had a pass, so she was safe there for the time being. She just sat there by herself for a while before looking for a book to read. She didn't find any that were partcuarly interesting so she left the restricted section and headed back to her Head Girl room. She sat down on her bed and got out her DADA homework for the following week. She liked the teacher this year. Remus Lupin had come back.

They were learning about wandless magic. Hermione smiled. Everyone who had worked with Harry were doing very well in that class. She wrote her essay on how to perform it to the best degree and laid down her homework. It had taken her a good hour. She stretched and then left her room. She found Ginny sitting in the common room by herself. Hermione sat down beside her, "Gin, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Ginny turned to Hermione, shutting her book. "What's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Ginny, I'm the one who danced with Malfoy."

Ginny's mouth fell open in shock, "You? Hermione Ann Granger? Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded slowly, "Serious as a heartattack, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell him of course!" Ginny said simply. Then she asked excitedly, "Is he a good kisser?"

Hermione blushed a deep crimson, the color of Ginny's hair no doubt, "Yes. The whole school saw him kiss me! I can't tell him! He'll hate me more than he already does!"

"I think this time he might look past everything," she smiled patting Hermione's knee, reminding Hermione very deeply of Molly. "He seems really interested in the girl. No matter what. I mean he kissed your hand! I've never seen Malfoy use those kind of manners toward any girl!"

Hermione nodded, "I just don't know, Gin, but I needed to tell someone about it."

Ginny grinned, "I'm glad you came to me about it. You're only problem would be Harry and Ron."

This made Hermione groan and bury her head in her hands, "God! I hadn't even thought about that! Ginny you can't tell ANYONE, until I tell Malfoy! Promise me!"

Ginny nodded, "I promise."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks, Gin."

"Not a problem," then Ginny grinned mischeiviously reminding Hermione of Fred and George at their worst. _Uh oh..._ "I have an idea! We are gonna put you back in that dress and set you up on a date with Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower! Then he can take off the mask and ta-da! His mystery is solved!"

Hermione's mouth fell open and her eyes got large, "Are you crazy!"

"Probably," Ginny laughed. "Come on."

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged back to her room, "Ginny? When are we going to be able to pull that off?"

Ginny grinned, "Tonight. Now you will sit down and write a letter. Exactly what I tell you to write by the way. Get some parchment and a quill. Come on 'Mione we don't have a lot of time. You will meet him at 10! Okay are you ready?"

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know you are still wondering who I am. Well, tonight meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10 o'clock sharp. I am sorry to have hidden my identity from you, but I'm a little nervous. I do hope that you will meet me tonight. With Love. Do not reply. Just come!_

"See now was that so hard?" Ginny asked Hermione who nodded her head yes. "No, it wasn't!"

Hermione just shrugged and stood up, "It's time for supper."

Ginny smiled, "Yes it is, which means that is where he will get his letter!"

Hermione groaned. It was going to be a long night. Hermione and Ginny walked to the Great Hall together. Ginny grinned and rushed over to Harry. She and Harry had been dating for some time now. Hermione smiled and followed Ginny. The two ate until they heard an owl fly into the Great Hall. They then turned to watch as Malfoy took the letter from the owl and shooed it away.

Hermione turned away as he opened it. She stole a glance back to see him grinning. She let out a deep breath and then continued to eat slowly. She only had two hours before she was due to meet Malfoy. Ginny finished eating and grabbed Hermione saying, "It's time to go!"

Hermione went with Ginny reluctantly, "Gin, I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea..."

Ginny snorted, "Too late now! Come on, Herms! We won't have enough time if we don't get started now!"

Hermione mumbled to herself the whole way to the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached Hermione's room Ginny ran straight for the closet, "Where is it! Hermione Granger, you had best not have already gotten rid of it!"

Hermione smiled, "No, it's there." Hermione did the reverse spell, and the dress was in Ginny's hands. Ginny gasped, "It's even more beautiful than the pictures show!"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, it's really stunning."

Ginny grinned and then held it up, "Well you go and get in the shower! Make sure to use some good smelling body wash and all that good stuff!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then trudged to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Hermione walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel and her body was wrapped tightly in a towel. She walked to her large dresser and looked through her undergarments, but Ginny had already went through it, "Sorry 'Mione, but you are going to be absolutely sexy tonight! That includes your underclothes!"

Hermione groaned, "Ginny, we aren't going to shag!"

Ginny giggled, "Well he does have a reputation..."

Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's head, "That's not funny!"

Ginny was rolling on the floor laughing at this point, "You are so bloody funny when you are mad!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, "I don't find any of this funny, Gin. What are we going to do when we get there? Talk?"

Ginny sat up and the rolled her eyes, "Hermione Granger, would you give me some credit? I've gotten everything figured out! All you have to do is at the end of the night let him take the mask off."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, if you say so."

Ginny grinned, "I do. Now come on. Put on your dear undies and let's get to work on that hair of yours!"

Okay hope this one is longer and no crying in this one! Happy! haha! Hope you guys like this story! I've enjoyed writing it! Love, Jess...oh yea Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Now You Know

Oh My Gosh! So many good reviews! I'm so excited and someone was inspired to write a poem because of my story! YAY! Thank you guys so much. Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long, but baby-sitting my neice called.

Hermione and Ginny are getting ready...okay

Hermione sat and let Ginny dry her hair and curl. She hummed to herself while waiting, "You know Ginny, it would be easier to do this by magic instead of by hand like you are."

Ginny glared at Hermione, "Why didn't you say something earlier!"

Hermione giggled, "Because you wouldn't listen to me at all."

"Oh yeah," Ginny grinned and let Hermione do her hair magically. "That's so cool! You'll have to show me how to do that later!"

"Okay," Hermione was getting more and more nervous the closer that ten o'clock came. It was nine fifteen. She looked at Ginny who was looking at the dress on the bed. "Ginny, I can't do this."

"Oh yes you can," Ginny grinned evilly. "You can not back out now. It's too close to the time to back out. It isn't like you are going to shag him remember?"

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and nodded slowly, "What if he just...just...what if he doesn't accept me?"

"If you don't go, then you will never know!" Ginny had the dress in her hands. "Come on lets get you in this thing. You don't have a whole lot of time left."

Hermione nodded and let Ginny help her into the dress. She was close to shaking when they got all of the laces done on the back. She looked gorgeous once more, "Ginny, we need to put on my make-up."

Ginny smiled and said a small spell that made Hermione's face look exactly as it had the night of the ball, "That's an easy one silly."

Hermione smiled nervously, "It's quarter 'til."

Ginny grinned and held up the invisibility cloak, "Time for you to go. I'll walk with you there."

Hermione nodded and let Ginny put the cloak over her form, "Are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, now be quiet," Ginny handed Hermione the mask and then opened her door. The two girls walked through the common room in silence. Once they reached the portrait Hermione let out a deep breath. Ginny glared back at her, "Shh!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Ginny to the Astronomy Tower where Ginny grinned and took the invisibility cloak, "Have fun 'Mione. Everything is already set up."

Hermione nearly fainted when she saw what 'set up' meant. There were flower petals scattered on the floor, and there was a large arch in the center of the tower that was covered in little lights. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a clock on the wall that looked rather victorian era-ish. Hermione walked to it and touched the intricate designs on it. She smiled at it. Only five minutes until ten. She sighed and walked to one of the large windows and opened it. She felt the warm breeze blow over her chest and neck. She sighed in contentment.

When Draco arrived the sight that greeted him was magical in itself. Her form was silhouetted by the moonlight and she was leaning on the window ledge. He couldn't help himself from just watching her. He was rather shocked once he looked around at his surroundings. She had obviously planned this very carefully. He walked to her and tapped her shoulder before catching her hand and kissing it as he bowed.

Hermione looked down into Draco's steely eyes and her eyes got wide when his lips gently brushed her hand. She just stared at him until music suddenly began to play. (I'll Look After You by The Fray) Draco drew Hermione close to him and they both listened to the song without saying a single word.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break,  
__As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
__Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
__My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__Ohhhhhhh  
__Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
__Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
__When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
__You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__Ohhhhh  
__Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__I'll look after you  
__And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt  
__My love, she leans into me  
__This most assuredly counts  
__She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__Ohhhhhh  
__Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold  
__You've begun to feel like home  
__What's mine is yours to leave or take  
__What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__Ohhhhhh  
__Oh, oh  
__Be my baby  
__I'll look after you_

As the song ended Draco reached down and gently kissed Hermione's lips, "You are so beautiful."

She blushed and smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down once more brushing his lips ever so gently over hers. Hermione shuddered at the feeling. Being in this close of a proiximity with Draco made her knees feel weak. She let her forehead rest on his before looking up at him, "Wow."

He chuckled and then he reached for her mask. She closed her eyes and waited for his reaction once it was off. But one never came. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her his mouth hanging open. She forced back the tears that were threatening to spill, "The ball and tonight were both wonderful. I've never felt more cherished. Thank you for that. I can see your disappointment. Good-bye, Draco."

As she turned to run he caught her arm and pulled her back to him, "Granger?"

She nodded and looked away, "I told you that you didn't want to know!"

He kissed her forehead, "Yes, Hermione, I did."

She looked back at him clearly shocked, "You, you do?"

"Yes," he smiled softly.(no not sneered!) "Of course, Voldemort is gone now, I don't care about your pedigree."

She grinned happily, "You swear?"

"Why would I lie?" Hermoine squeeled and threw herself at Draco who caught her in a hug instantly.

Hermione stood back from him and then walked to the window, "This can't happen."

"What do you mean?" he asked suddenly worried. "What's wrong?"

"No one would accept us dating!" she glared at the floor. "We could never be happy."

"Yes we could!" Draco smiled. "Everyone knows that it was a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, and that didn't stop me from still looking for you."

"But, I'm a MUDBLOOD Malfoy!" she screamed at him. The tears were now falling without concern. "I'm bloody muggle born! You're a fucking pureblood! We are too different."

He grabbed her roughly and yelled back at her, "I don't bloody care! Do you understand me? I'm Draco Malfoy! I don't care what they all want to say. I set trends not follow them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked away from him, "You don't understand anything!"

"No, I understand everything," he sneered now. "You just aren't used to guys having the intellect to keep up with you! I can! I can have an intelligent conversation with you when you feel like everyone else are just complete dunderheads(don't know if it's a word!)!"

Hermione stopped stalking around the tower and looked at him as realization dawned on her, "Harry and Ron will kill me! I shouldn't have let her talk me into this!"

"Who?" he asked suspiciously. "Who talked you into what?"

"Ginny! This was all her bloody doing!" Hermione sat down softly on the ground and played with the petals. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

Draco stalked over to Hermione and pulled her off of the floor. Pulling her to him before whispering in her ear, "No, it was a wonderful idea."

Okay! There is chappy seven! YAY! lol! Yes there is crying in this chapter, I believe that it was called for so sticks tongue out get over it! Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to rate!


	8. NEWS!

Hello my lovely readers…I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm almost done with the next chapter of this story! I'm so sorry! Been quite busy! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter when I get it up! Thanks and much love!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Now You Know

I don't own anything okay!?!?

Wow...guys I'm so sorry for the wait, but here is Chapter 8! yay! lol! Okay well...here is another short chapter...I just wanted to get it out there so I can get some more reviews and hopefully all my readers back: ) I so sorry for the wait!

Draco just pulled Hermione into a hug right? Okay!

Hermione buried her face in Draco's neck, "What are we going to do? You will never be happy with me."

"Let me decide that," he held her closer as music began to play magically once again. "Granger, you're bloody beautiful."

The song played softly and Hermione and Draco held each other tenderly.

And to the ones in which we sing,  
We are honored you let us in  
I remember the thoughts of many things,  
Of the glory that you bring

I was never the right one to dare to dream,  
It's funny what this life has done to me now  
You were always the only,  
To help me see there was a road I must find,  
A road that was mine

But I'm down to my last,  
I'm standing here alone  
Looking back, on it all  
But I'm down to my last,  
I'm ready but I'm wrong,  
And I'm blind to it all

And to the world to which we sing,  
Want to try to do us in  
I remember your name and I know your face  
Can't forgive and can't erase

I was never the right one  
To bear the weight of something fueled by words  
I'd learn to hate  
You were always the only  
To help me see that to love is to shine  
In your world, blind

But I'm down to my last  
I'm standing here alone  
Looking back on it all  
But I'm down to my last  
I'm ready but I'm wrong  
And I'm right to it all

But I'm down to my last  
Well I'm ready but I'm wrong,  
And I'm scared of it all

But I'm down to my last  
I'm ready but I'm wrong  
And I'm blind to it all  
But I'm down to my last  
And I'm ready but I'm wrong  
And I'm blind to it all

Draco led Hermione to a table that had appeared sometime during the song. He seated her and smiled as food appeared, just as it did in the Great Hall. She smiled slightly and ate sparingly, "Thank you again for being so kind, Draco."

"You make it sound like you are saying good-bye," a frown maring his fine features. "Please don't do that. I've just found you."

"Draco, we can't ever work," she was close to tears again. "It's been wonderful, but no one would accept it. Maybe they would for you, but my friends would never forgive me."

He was angry now, "Fine, Hermione, I won't bother you anymore. I can see how much this meant to you. I was willing to throw away all that I've been raised on for you, and you won't make your friends accept this. I understand. Thank Ginny for me. The evening was lovely."

Hermione saw him change in that instant, he was back to the old cold Draco. She watched him walk out of the tower doors. She put on her mask and ran back to her dorm with tears streaming down her face. Ginny was asleep on Hermione's bed. Hermione took off the mask and gingerly laid it in the box it belonged in and then took the dress off quickly. She undid her hair magically and got into the bath. She laid in the water crying for what seemed like hours.

Finally Ginny woke up and walked into the bathroom. She saw Hermione's poofy eyes and helped her out of the bath and into a towel, " 'Mione what happened?" 

"I-I told him it wouldn't work," she sobbed. "He got so mad and then just left."

"Oh 'Mione, I really think you two might have worked," she shook her head. "Everything is different now without he-who-must-not-be-named is gone. Draco really seemed to be changed."

"Harry and Ron never would have accepted it," Hermione sniffled. "Draco isn't the kind to be tied down anyways, and I don't want to be an option, I want to be his only."

Ginny shook her head sadly, "Well 'Mione I'm going to go back to my room. I will see you in the morning. Get some rest."

"Okay, thanks Gin," Hermione smiled the slightest bit. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione got dressed and brushed her hair out before going back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she bent over to spit out the toothpaste and raised up again she found a very unlikely visitor behind her in the mirror.

Okay that's all for that folks! I will try to update soon! Much love! Jess


	10. Chapter 9

GAH! So mainly I've had major writers block for this story[ But I am back on the right track I think! haha! Let me know!

Blaise Zabini grabbed Hermione around the waist and clapped a hand over her mouth, "Granger, you better make things right with you and Draco. If I have to deal with his temper anymore I am going to take it out on you personally."

Hermione bit his hand, "Get out! NOW!"  
He grinned, "Now, now, we can't have you shouting. Just listen to me. Draco has been a royal pain in the arse since you called an end to everything."

Hermione shrugged, "So what?"  
Blaise glared, "Why are you such a bloody chit? Draco was going to throw everything that he had been raised with for you, and you were afraid of your friends!"  
Hermione glared back, "My friends haven't called me a mudblood my whole life! They have always been there, they haven't called me bucktooth, or made fun of my hair, or anything!"

"Draco had a very mean front to hold up with his father," Blaise growled back. "Ever since his father saw you in Diagon Alley, he hated you, and if Draco didn't hate you as well, he paid for it. Severely."

Hermione kept up her defiant facade but inside her heart was shattering all over again, "It won't work, Zabini, I don't care how he acts to you! Why doesn't he get back together with Pansy?"  
Blaise growled and advanced towards Hermione, "You have a week to make up to Draco, or I will see that you never have to opportunity to string along another soul in your disgusting life. Think on it."

Hermione stared wide eyed at the door Blaise Zabini had just exited through. Her breathing was fast and she sank to the floor. Why in the bloody hell did she have to fall for Draco Malfoy?

And only a week to make things up with him. Her friends would hate her, but Blaise had mainly just told her he would kill her. What was she going to do?

The next morning Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and sat with Ginny who smiled brightly at her, "Morning 'Mione."

"Morning, Gin," Hermione smiled back. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing," Ginny grinned. "You name it."

"I have to okay Draco with Harry and Ron," Hermione grimaced.

Ginny grinned, "What made you change your mind?"

Hermione glanced at Blaise, "Let's just say a little birdy gave me a warning."

Ginny nodded, "Right, well I suppose we will just have to sit them down and tell them the facts. How does tonight sound?"

Hermione nodded, "Sounds as good as it can."

Hermione then stood up and walked to the library. She was going to get some homework done before she wouldn't have time.

Nearly four hours and three essays later, Hermione stood up and stretched. She was feeling hungry. She slowly walked back to the Great Hall. She sat and grabbed herself a hot ham and cheese and a pickle. She ate quietly by herself.

She felt eyes on her and turned. She locked gazes with Blaise Zabini who tapped his wrist.

She looked away and rushed from the hall. He scared the bloody hell out of her.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room until Ginny entered with Ron and Harry close behind her.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Gin said you needed to talk to us," Ron added.

"Well, you know how Malfoy was looking for that girl?" she spoke timidly.

"Yes," they both answered in unison.

"Well, that girl is me," Hermione rushed out. "And I want to try and continue a relationship with him."

Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione with their mouths hanging open.

"Well?"

Harry spoke first, "Hermione, this is totally your choice, but if he hurts you I swear I'll kill him!"

Hermione smiled and looked at Ron who was beet red, "What he said I guess. I just want you to be happy."

Hermione grinned and hugged her two best friends, "Thank you so much."

Two days went by before Hermione finally got the nerve to write to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry. Can we meet somewhere soon? You can set the time and place._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Hermione_

Hermione was left in suspense for a day and a half before she got a response. It was short and abrupt.

_Ten o'clock astronomy tower._

She took a deep breath and then went after Ginny. She found her snogging Harry in the common room, "Sorry to break you apart, but Gin I need to talk to you."

Ginny followed her to the room. She smiled at the note and pushed Hermione to the bathroom and went to the closet. When Hermione walked out of the shower Ginny was sitting on the bed with an outfit ready for Hermione. Including underwear.

"Now, 'Mione," Ginny sounded just like her mother. "You are not going to mess this up tonight! You understand?"

Hermione nodded and let Hermione do her hair and make up and at quarter til ten she walked out under the invisibility cloak.

SORRY BEEN SO LONG! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione stepped into the astronomy tower and looked around. She saw Draco sitting on the window ledge and a lump rose up in her throat.

She cleared her throat and pulled the cloak off of her slowly.

Draco turned around and stared at her.

Hermione felt very self concious in her sundress Ginny had picked out. It barely came to her knees and it was a dark green with silver designs etched onto it. Her sandals were silver and her makeup was a light green that made her eyes look brighter.

Draco walked towards her slowly and came up just short. Hermione held her breath.

She stared into his eyes and let out her breath slowly before trusting herself to speak, "I'm sorry."

Draco backed up and conjured chairs out of no where for them to sit on, "Have a seat."

Hermione sat down and stared at her lap.

Draco spoke up, "Hermione, I'm not going to play games. Either you want to be with me or you don't."

Hermione looked up and began to speak but he held a hand up to silence her.  
"Just listen," he looked at her almost pleadingly. When she nodded her head he continued. "If I agree to be with you now, you have to promise me that you will never let anyone get between us. No one."  
Hermione launched herself into his arms whispering, "Yes. Yes, I promise!"

He wrapped his arms around her slowly and then let his chin rest on the top of her head and a smile graced his lips, "Thank you, Hermione."

She grinned up at him and kissed him quickly before darting away from him, with a giggle escaping her lips, "No, thank you."

He chased after her and when he caught her wrapped her up in his arms and twirled her around, "I love you, Hermione. When we graduate from here, I want to marry you."

Hermione looked down at him in shock, "M-married?!"  
"Yes," he smiled at her shyly. "I've already ordered an engagement ring actually. If you'll have me that is."

Hermione felt the tears fill her eyes and she hugged him tightly, "Of course I'll have you!"

Draco grinned and squeezed her to him tightly, "Hermione, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

Hermione giggled and kissed him, "I couldn't have, if it weren't for you asking."

"The know-it-all not the one to take the credit?" he smirked in a joking way and Hermione swatted his arm before kissing him enthusiastically again.

"Thank you, Draco," she slid down his body and he grinned at her.

She giggled and he picked her up and grabbed the invisibility cloak from the floor. As he walked with her in his arms he threw the cloak over them and headed toward the room of requirements.

Hermione buried her head in his crevas between his neck and his shoulder. She was immensely comforted by the strength she felt from him. His arms were so strong and felt so very right holding her.

When Draco walked into the room of requirements he grinned at the room. It was a very, very intelligent room.

The lights were a soft amber color and in the middle of the room was a bed with a deep red comforter and hanging. Beside the bed there was a table that had a wine chiller beside it with a bottle of the most expensive wine he had ever seen. The walls were adorned with beautiful metal hangings and the floor had a carpet with intricate patterns on it in reds, blues, greens, and whites. He smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead, "Look sweets, we can stay here tonight. Just us."

She lifted her head and gasped, "Oh my God, Draco, this is beautiful!"

He grinned, "I know, it's amazing what this room can do."

From the corner of his eye he saw a jacuzzi appear in the corner of the room. He smiled.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as he sat her back on her feet. "What will your family think?"

"Most of them are dead or in Azkaban," he smiled gently at her. "Besides, that wouldn't matter to me anyways."

"Are you just saying that?" she asked slowly. "I don't want you to lie to me and it really bother you."

"Hermione, I wouldn't lie to you," he reached up and cupped her cheek. "God you are so beautiful."  
She lowered her head and a shy smile reached her lips as a flush crept up her neck, "Thank you."

He grinned, "Come on."

"What?"

"The jacuzzi," he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I don't have a bathing suit, Draco," she confessed sadly.

"It's okay, Hermione," he smiled gently at her. "I won't tell."

She giggled, "Well I can't get my dress wet!"

"I know," he smirked and kissed her fully on the lips, taking her breath away. He ran his hands up her back in a soothing way as he continued to kiss her. Hermione felt the sundress sliding off of her shoulders and she leaned farther into Draco's embrace.

Okay please read and review...I don't know if I want to try to do this scene or just sort of skip over it to where they are in bed and talking and snuggling and stuff...lol...so let me know what all of YOU would like to read! Love ya!


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay so here is a sex scene...romantic sex scene...you don't have to read this part it isn't essential!**

* * *

Draco slowly unzipped the back of the dress and let it slide off of her shoulders gently. He felt her lean into him more as he continued to kiss her. He slowly moved from her lips down to her neck. He felt her lean her head back the slightest bit and then he moved up to nibble on her ear. She sighed and clung to his shoulders.

Draco took a step back and watched as the dress slid down her body to the floor. He nearly choked when he saw her undergarments, "Hermione, I didn't know you owned anything like that!"

She blushed and tryed to cover herself and the green and silver lingerie that left very little to the imagination. It was rather obvious that she had hoped to make him happy with her choice of colors if it came that far, "I-I-I..."

He cut her off, "No, don't cover up! I just hadn't expected this."

"Ginny," she whispered feeling self conscious and foolish.

"What about her?" he asked while pulling her to him and kissing her neck again.

"She picked them out," she whispered again.

"Well she did a damn good job," he breathed into her ear, making her shiver.

Hermione found herself wanting to touch Draco's bare skin. She slid her hand down to his chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. When she was happy with her progress she slipped her hands inside the shirt and felt his abs and chest. She had never touched a man's chest before and she found that she liked it very much. His abs were like a wash board and his pecs were defined. She ran her hands up to his collarbone and then down his arms where she felt the muscle bulging. She slid his shirt off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor with her dress.

As it fell from his arms he kissed her again, running his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. She parted them slightly and his tongue darted into her mouth where it began to play with hers. She leaned deeply into his embrace again and let her own tongue explore his mouth in turn.

Draco walked slowly backwards luring Hermione towards the jacuzzi. He pulled back and grinned at her, "Let's get in before we get cold."

Her eyes got wider, but she nodded, "Okay."

He smiled at her and then began to undo the clasp to her bra. He pulled it off of her breasts gently and then he found himself staring at her. He brought a hand down and cupped one in his palm. She arched her back involuntarily and placed herself even more into him.

Draco took a nipple in his mouth and suckled gently making Hermione gasp. He looked up at her and grinned. Then he began to slide her panties down, taking her shoes off of her as he did.

She blushed a deep crimson when he just looked at her body up and down, "God, 'Mione, you are so beautiful."

She shook her head and then slid into the jacuzzi where the bubbles covered her form, "You are still totally dressed. I don't see how it's fair that I am the only one naked."  
He grinned, "Okay, you caught me, but how about you help me out?"

She blushed again but moved to stand out of the jacuzzi beside him, dripping wet. She placed her shaking hands on the button of his pants and undid it slowly before helping him slide them off of his legs. His erection was making a tent out of his green silk boxers.

Hermione giggled and he looked down at her indignantly, "Now is it really necessary to laugh at me?"

Hemione shook her head but she still smiled at him. She couldn't help herself, she kissed his stomach and made her way up to his lips. He growled and pulled her to him tightly, smashing her lips into a heated kiss. She let her hands stray to the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off of him. She felt his erection against her stomach and she moved closer, feeling his heat.

He walked her back into the jacuzzi where he continued to kiss her. She finally pulled back, "Draco?"

His eyes were darker than usual, but he focused them on her eyes, "Yes?"

"I'm a virgin," she confessed quietly. Scared of making him upset.

"I know, love," he picked her up and sat her out of the jacuzzi. Then getting out himself and wrapping a towel around each of them. Once he had them both fairly dried off he took the towel from Hermione and lifted her into his arms bridal style. "If you want to wait, we can."

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek, "No, I don't want to wait. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

He grinned at her and laid her down on the bed, "Good, I'm glad that's your decision."

She smiled back as he laid down on top of her carefully, "You won't break me, Draco."

He kissed her on the nose and then he began kissing down her neck and he licked along her collarbone making her shiver. He proceeded to her breasts where he suckled and fondled them lovingly. Hermione was gasping for breath. He continued down her stomach and then he kissed her there! She sat up in shock, but he placed his hand gently on her stomach and pushed her back down as he continued the caress with his mouth. He delved his tongue into her and then sucked on her clit making her groan. He then came back up to her face and kissed her fully on the mouth. She tasted herself on his lips, but she didn't mind.

He then began to caress her with his hands. She was already wet, very wet. He smiled at her and then carefully placed his penis at her opening. She shook her head and pushed him back, therefore switching their positions. She kissed her way down his chest and stomach just as he had done her. Her eyes got round when she saw his size. He would never fit!

He chuckled and started to move, but Hermione wasn't going to give up, she wanted him to be squirming, just like she had been. She licked the tip of his penis and he sat bolt upright. She grinned and pushed him back down before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. Draco nearly came off the bed.

"Hermione, I can't last if you keep that up," he pulled her up his body and began ravishing her mouth. He moved between her legs and she grabbed his shaft and guided him to her. He groaned out, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him as he thrust into her deeply. She gasped in shock and arched off the bed, but Draco didn't move, "Just lie still for a second and let your body adjust."

She nodded and tried to relax, "It hurts."

"I know, love, I'm sorry," he looked down at her sadly.

"Don't be," she nearly cried. "Please. I'm okay now."

He pulled out and thrust back into her slowly. She began to feel more pleasure than pain. As his tempo increased she began to meet him thrust for thrust. He reached between them and played with her clitoris. They came together shouting each others name.

Hermione held Draco's head to her chest as he lay on top of her panting, "God, 'Mione, you are amazing."

She kissed his forehead and then he pulled out of her and grabbed his wand, muttering a contraceptive charm, "We don't want you pregnant. Scourgify. Come here, lets go to bed."

Hermione snuggled into his arms and listened to his heartbeat slowing down, "Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything."

Well there is the scene...hope I did it justice!


	13. Chapter 12

So we left Hermione with Draco. In Bed. haha :) Yay. Well I hope that everyone was satisfied with the scene and for my reviewer who thinks Hermione is a slut/whore whatever now because she loves a boy and gave it up to him, then I know a lot of sluts. And marriage AFTER they graduate. Not like it's going to be the next chapter or any such nonsense. Thanks for all the reviews and nice comments!! I'm trying to get all my stories updated. I feel like I have been a very bad author. Not keeping up with my stories. I apologize very sincerely. Now without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hermione woke up and stretched. She felt a very warm body beside her and the events of the night before came rushing back to her. She blushed and started to crawl out of the bed. She was not fast enough however and Draco quickly snatched her back up, "Where do you think you are going?"  
Hermione blushed and buried her head in his chest, "I don't know."

"Hermione Granger never doesn't know," Draco chuckled. "What's wrong, sweetling?"

She just shook her head and kept it against his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," he held her as he laid back down. "You were amazing."

"Oh," Hermione moaned. "Can we not talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable," she spoke up quickly.

"Where is that Gryffindor courage?" he smiled into her hair.

"Back in the Gryffindor Common Room," she retorted smartly.

He chuckled, "Gods, Hermione. I do love you."

"And I love you," she smiled up at him, more comfortble.

"You had better," he smiled happily. "I suppose we should be getting up and about."

"You are more than likely right," Hermione crawled off the bed and noticed how sore she was. Draco was not rough with her, but being her first time, she was a bit sore and uncomfortable.

Draco noticed her grimace and frowned, "Hermione, I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"No," she smiled at him as she pulled her clothes on. "No, you didn't hurt me, Draco. I'm just a bit sore I think."

"Are you sure?" he was looking her up and down as if to look for physical marks of pain.

"I'm sure," she slipped on her sandals and waited for him to get dressed. "I will need to go back to my rooms to change for the day."

"I figured as much," he grabbed her hand and together they walked out of the room. "I will meet you in the Great Hall in half an hour?"

"Sure thing," she smiled as he kissed her hand in farewell.

Draco watched as she hurried off and then headed to the dungeons. He found Blaise right as he walked into the common room. Blaise grinned, "Good night, mate?"

Draco grinned back, "Wonderful night."

"Good deal," he leaned against the wall. "I was worried I would have to take drastic measures if she didn't come around."

Draco scowled at him, "If you ever touch her, I will make sure that you will never be able to walk again. Are we understood?"

"Crystal clear, mate," Blaise smiled. "I don't have any problem now she came around."

Draco stalked away to get changed and meet Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione ran into Ginny on the stairs to the common room, "Ginny!"

" 'Mione! I was just gonna come look for you!" Ginny seemed relieved to see her. "I was rather worried about you."

"Why?" Hermione was intrigued. "Come on we will talk while I get dressed."

Ginny spoke as they were walking, "I suspected you would return at least before sunrise!"

Hermione giggled, "Oh Ginny, he is so amazing!"

"Yes, yes," Ginny seemed almost annoyed. "Well, what happened?"

"Oh, Ginny, we made up and then we made love!" Hermione was talking very fast. "At first I was scared because he was so shocked at what I was wearing, but then he did all these amazing things to me! Oh Ginny!"

Ginny burst out laughing, "Oh bloody hell, 'Mione. You had best be careful or he won't know what to do with you!"

"Oh I wouldn't ever talk to him like this, Ginny," Hermione nearly scolded her. "I would feel absolutely wanton. Actually I feel slightly so now."

Ginny smiled, "Well if I"m guessing right, you two will be meeting for breakfast and you should probably hurry."

Hermione changed into a soft yellow shirt and a pair of jeans with her favorite boots. She ran a brush through her hair and washed her face, finally deeming herself ready. She rushed to the Great Hall.

Draco was waiting for her by the door. He smiled at her charmingly before they walked into breakfast hand in hand.

Hermione and Draco sat at the Slytherin table as there was no one there. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled shyly.

"Hermione?" Draco spoke slowly. "Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes," she smiled broader now. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you, Draco."

"It's I that am lucky, love," he kissed her slowly in front of everyone in the Great Hall. Hermione felt dizzy and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want this forever," she whispered into his ear.  
"You're wish is my command," he whispered back.

Sorry it's been so so long! Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Okay so here is Chapter 13. Thank you all so much for putting up with the long waits. I know this is sort of slow right now. Sorry. Much love. Please Review let me know what you think.

* * *

Draco chuckled and kissed Hermione's knuckles while looking around the Great Hall a week later during dinner. No one in the school had said a word, they simply watched Draco's and Hermione's relationship progressing with interest.

Draco had taken Hermione to Hogsmeade twice throughout the week. The two had always come back with rosy cheeks and smiles on their faces. It was amazing to say the least.

Ginny Weasley was immensely smug with herself, and every time Hermione would look at her she would wink and laugh.

Harry and Ron were working at becoming civil to Draco after the rudeness he had always shown them in years previously.

No one had ever seen Hermione Granger so happy or in love. Victor Krum did not even come close to matching up with Draco.

Hermione and Draco would sit in the library working on homework together until well into the night, nearly breaking curfew on more than one occasion.

"Draco?" Hermione spoke softly.

"Hmm?" he turned to her and smiled.

"What are we going to do after school?"

"Well love, we are both going to go after our professions and get married and have children and live in a big house that you can clean every inch of and we will employ house elves."

Hermione glared at Draco clearly taken aback.

He laughed and tapped her nose, "For pay of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's what I thought."

Draco chuckled and resumed his scanning of the hall.  
"What's wrong with you, Draco?" Hermione asked while taking a bite of a roll.

"Nothing, love," Draco smiled at her. "I'm just thinking about how many tests we have this week. Then we are out of here before we know it. I'll have to buy you a house and get us married."

"Oh," Hermione just looked around as well.

She looked up at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling merrily as he gazed down at Hermione and Draco. She smiled back happily and nodded her head in his direction.

"Hermione!" Ginny came barreling through the doors a look of panic on her face. "Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up and rushed to Ginny's side, "Ginny, what is wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Tears were rolling down Ginny's face, "It's Ron. He is not breathing! Harry and Ron and I were all outside, he fell in the lake, and we got him out, but he's not breathing!"

Hermione ran past Ginny and headed straight for the doors. Draco was close behind, but Hermione didn't listen to a word he said. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to one of her best friends, who could possibly be dying.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were also running, but Hermione would not be passed. She ran with all of her heart. When she saw his red hair on the ground and Harry pushing on his chest trying to get his lungs to start breathing again, the tears started falling down her face. She wiped them away angrily and continued running until she collapsed beside Ron's body.

"Ronald Weasley, wake up right this instant!" she screamed at him. "Please, Ron!"

Harry was pumping his chest and Hermione was checking his airways. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore pushed Hermione and Harry away from Ron. Harry turned to Ginny who fell into his arms. Hermione just let herself fall onto the ground.

Draco ran after Hermione as fast as he could. He found himself being amazed at her speed. She had never really seemed the athletic type to him. Draco could faintly recall thinking that Weasley better not die, but when he saw Hermione collapse all other thoughts left his mind. He had to get to her.

Hermione felt strong arms surround her and pull her to a warm chest. She grabbed onto to Draco's shirt and cried, "He has to live. He just has to!"

"He will be fine, Hermione," Draco spoke into her hair. "Calm down, before you make yourself sick. Madam Pomfrey is the best nurse we know, he will be okay. She will make sure of it."

Ron was moved inside in lightning quick speed, or what seemed so to Hermione.

Draco grabbed her around the waist and held her to him with the other hand, "It's going to be okay, love. You need to calm down. Ron is going to laugh at you for being so upset when he comes around. Come now."

Hermione just shook her head and followed Harry and Ginny towards the Infirmary with Draco as her support post, "Thank you. I love you, Draco."

"As I love you, Hermione."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. I don't own Harry Potter, of course if I did I wouldn't be on this site. =] Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did not leave Ron's bedside even for sleep. Madam Pomfrey had him breathing with a machine, much like muggles used, but it had a soothing and healing potion infiltrated into it, so that Ron would not need to wake up until he was healthy enough.

Draco had taken up post in the classrooms, bringing the other three their homework assignments. He felt Hermione's panic each time he held her hand, or held her close. She was completely immersed in her worry for her best friend. Draco was not fond of Weasley at all. He had always found him to be annoying. However, Draco found himself hoping for Ron's speedy recovery. Hermione was not herself. She barely ate or slept. He was worried about her.

"Hermione," Draco brushed a hair out of her face. "Would you go and eat something with me?"

"I hate to leave Ron," Hermione glanced at Ron's face quickly as if she were afraid that he would disappear.

"It won't be for long," Draco promised. "I really think it would be good for you to get out of this room for a little bit."

"I don't know...."

"Please, Hermione," Draco grabbed her hand gently. "Just a quick trip to the Great Hall and then we will come right back."

"Oh, alright," Hermione looked back at Ron and then smiled tightly at Harry and Ginny. "Do you guys want to come?"  
"We will go after you two come back," Ginny smiled back. "Mum and Dad have been so upset about all this. Mum is mad at Ron for being foolish, but they want someone to be with him when he comes to."

"Okay, we will hurry," Hermione and Draco left the Hospital Wing and walked hand in hand. They sat at the Slytherin table so no one would be pressing her for information on Ron. She smiled at the people they sat with. Most of them smiled back, while others still did not agree with her and Draco being together. They believed it was degrading to Draco.

Hermione placed some ham and a roll on her plate. She was truly not hungry. Her mind was constantly drifting back to the sight of Ron laying on the ground lifeless.

"Hermione?"

"What?'  
"Hermione, love, you need to eat something or you are going to waste away to nothing," Draco put a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate, then green beans, and then another piece of ham. "Eat it, please."

"I couldn't possibly eat all of that, Draco," Hermione shook her head.

"Please, try," Draco pleaded with her.

Hermione finally finished off the plate and two goblets of apple cider. Draco had grinned at her and thanked her adamantly.

Hermione actually giggled, "Stop it, Draco. It was just food."

"But it was food that nurtures your beautiful body and mind," he spoke back being silly.

When Hermione and Draco walked back into the Infirmary Ron was sitting up in his bed with a drunken expression on his face.

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione launched herself at him. "How are you feeling. Are you okay?"

"Hermione, give him time to talk, love," Draco chuckled.

"Oh, right," Hermione promptly dropped into a chair and gave Ron her undivided attention.

"I feel fine," he smiled slightly. He had lost a significant amount of weight from being out for so long. His face looked sunken in and he just looked weak. "I don't feel like doing much, and I feel tired, but Madam Pomfrey said that is to be expected."

"Oh, I was just so worried about you, Ron!" Hermione hugged him gently.

"Thank you, 'Mione," Ron hugged her back.

"Hermione even missed class, Ron," Ginny giggled although there were happy tears in her eyes.

"Wow," Ron's eyes got larger in his face and his mouth made a comical O.

Hermione blushed, "Well, like I said, I was rather worried."

Draco chuckled as Madam Pomfrey made everyone leave, "He needs to be able to rest."

"We were aloud before!" Harry argued.  
"He was in a coma like state, he is awake and aware now, and cannot recover quickly if there are too many people in here talking to him and not letting him sleep."

The four trudged out of the room, saying farewell to Ron over their shoulders. Ron waved happily and then grinned at Madam Pomfrey, "Can I get some sherbet?"

Hermione laughed as she and Draco closed the door, "He is such a bloody pig."

Ginny laughed as well, "That he is!"

Draco walked with Hermione to the library. He smiled at the librarian and he and Hermione sat in a corner and talked about things that had happened in class she had missed.

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"You are so different now, and so sweet, and I just don't understand. Where you really like this underneath, or is it all new??

Draco chuckled, "I think it was always there, but I'm not sure. I still don't really like Potter or Weasley, but I can deal with them. I don't like Parkinson or Flint either."

Hermione smiled, "I was just curious."

Draco grinned, "It's my turn to ask the questions now."

Hermione looked at him very wary, "Like what."

"There is a muggle game called 20 questions. I will ask you twenty questions and you answer them, then you can do the same to me."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds like fun."


	16. Authors Note

Note: Okay so I don't think that I should have continued this story after the ball was over except those few chapters after that Hermione and Draco got together in. I'm not really happy with how the story is right now, and I have writers block on how to finish it out. I'm sorry if I upset any of my dear readers whom I love very much. The support from all of you was tremendous and wonderful.

I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed in me discontinuing this story or rather, finally ending it. We shall all pretend that Hermione and Draco stay through school together and then after school get married. Harry and Ron never completely trust Draco, but alas, love is seldom a fair emotion.

So unless I get a strike of genius I'm sorry to say that this is the end. I will miss romantic sweet Draco, but I am writing a Blaise/ Hermione story that may turn into a Blaise, Draco, and Hermione story. I love you all! MUAH!


End file.
